<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thump by Sunstar04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591588">Thump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar04/pseuds/Sunstar04'>Sunstar04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar04/pseuds/Sunstar04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team runs into a bit of trouble off world… or should I say BIG trouble. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a tiny silly ficlet, a triple drabble I felt like writing. Requires the knowledge of a certain movie but hopefully most of you will at least know it if you haven’t seen it.</p>
<p>Originally posted on ff.net 2007.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were climbing up a hill amidst thick vegetation. </p>
<p>*Thump*</p>
<p>The ground shook and Daniel froze.</p>
<p>“Did you guys feel that?”</p>
<p>“Feel what, Daniel?”</p>
<p>*Thump*</p>
<p>“That!”</p>
<p>*Thump*</p>
<p>Everyone froze.</p>
<p>“Carter? What is that? An earthquake?”</p>
<p>“No, don’t think so, Sir…”</p>
<p>*Thump*</p>
<p>“It’s coming closer...”</p>
<p>“It?”</p>
<p>Everyone stood still for a moment trying to feel the tremors.</p>
<p>“It stopped.”</p>
<p>“It would appear so.”</p>
<p>“Odd… Keep your eyes and ears open campers, let’s move on!”</p>
<p>- - - </p>
<p>Moving forward was slow, but eventually the team got on top of the hill and the thick vegetation gave way to a breath-taking view of a valley below them.</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God.”</p>
<p>Everyone was stunned speechless for a moment. Too shocked to move a muscle.</p>
<p>“That’s… that’s amazing!” Sam whispered. “Unbelievable!”</p>
<p>“Stunning!”</p>
<p>“Huge! Dangerous!”</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go closer, Jack. I want to document this.”</p>
<p>“No, Daniel. This is close enough.”</p>
<p>“But, Jack!”</p>
<p>*Thump*</p>
<p>Everyone froze again.</p>
<p>*Thump*</p>
<p>*Thump*</p>
<p>*Thump*</p>
<p>*Roar*</p>
<p>“O’Neill, I believe it would be best to return to the Stargate.”</p>
<p>*Thump*</p>
<p>“I agree! Let’s go!”</p>
<p>“Jack!”</p>
<p>“Daniel, now! Move!”</p>
<p>The tremors of the ground increased and the roars got louder and closer. The team was going back the way they had come from as fast as possible.</p>
<p>*Thump*</p>
<p>Jack chanced a look back.</p>
<p>“Shit! Run!”</p>
<p>- - - </p>
<p>As soon as the iris opened SG-1 came running through full tilt.</p>
<p>“Close the iris!” O’Neill yelled and slumped down next to his team mates who were all (except for Teal’c) trying to catch their breath.</p>
<p>“Wow… I’ve never seen anything like that in my life!”</p>
<p>“Neither have I.”</p>
<p>“Nor I and I don’t want to see that again!”</p>
<p>“I have seen that before.” Teal’c stated calmly.</p>
<p>“You’ve seen what and where?” asked Hammond who had watched his team perplexed.</p>
<p>“I believe the movie was called… Jurassic Park.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>